The civil engineering works such as bridges, include reinforcements integrated directly to the concrete. They also include external reinforcements, not integrated to the concrete properly speaking, formed of big tension cables also called prestressing cables. These cables are stretched between structure elements of the civil engineering works.
These external prestressing cables may have lengths of several tens of meters. They are stretched and anchored on elements of the civil engineering works which serve as stops and they may also run through other elements of the civil engineering works such as walls or partitions.
The ends of these cables include anchoring means which enable to keep the initial prestressing tension.
These cables are generally well protected but it is not seldom to notice ruptures whereof the causes are multiple: corrosion, overload, fatigue.
The sudden rupture of a cable may cause major disorders on its close environment, i.e. the structure of the civil engineering works and also the neighboring cables for instance.
Between the anchoring members, the cables running through the elements of the civil engineering works; orifices are provided in these elements or walls and the cables are guided by the reservation tubes dedicated to that end during the construction.
The present invention offers a method which enables to prevent the consequences of accidental ruptures of these cables.